


Where's Dream?

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams mask is op im sorry, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Gen, Mild Blood, Please read the notes i'll explain dreams mask I swear on my life, Tags Are Hard, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: When Dream doesn't come back after going to a nearby village to get supplies, George has to look for him, and things go downhill very fast.
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	Where's Dream?

George grumbled as he walked through the forest, weaving through trees and dodging low hanging branches. He was the one chosen to go find Dream, after the masked man didn’t come back from gathering supplies from a nearby village a couple of nights prior. The trip to the village and coming back should have only taken him 2 days at the most, it was now going on day 4 and the group was now very concerned.  
“He probably was just waiting for supplies to be delivered to the village by their foraging groups. Yeah. That makes sense.” George murmured to himself, trying to calm his nerves. He kept on walking throughout the forest, following the crudely made path, dodging branches and stones that had made their way onto the walkway.  
Soon enough George saw a clearing up ahead, it was only a small one, and made for a good rest spot if the sun was low. It was only around noon however, so George saw no reason to stop at all. He took a few steps while looking at the clouds absentmindedly noticing shapes in them, until a metallic smell hit his nose.  
Blood. He thought, taking out his shield in case whatever made that smell of blood hit his nostrils was still wandering around somewhere. George, more aware of his surroundings, stepped through the clearing, and as he did so,the smell of blood got stronger. George stopped and looked around, trying to find the source of the pungent smell.  
His eyes locked on something that shined in the light, he stepped closer and almost screamed in horror.  
“O-Oh my god. That can’t be what I think it is-” He stammered, dropping the shield he had taken out before due to his pure shock.  
George was staring at Dream’s classic smiley face mask, sitting in a dried pool of blood on the red stained grass, blood splattered all over it, nearby two bloody arrows resting on the grass, also stained with dried blood.  
His attention then became focused on a rustling in a grass, which then he saw Blob, what could only be described as a small marshmallow like creature hop out of the grass, and onto the mask, staring down at it, and proceeding to nudge it with their face.  
George hesitated and picked up the mask, the dried blood only staining his fingers slightly. He then picked up Dream’s small familiar and put the small body on his shoulder, and ran back to the group’s main camp. Something was most definitely wrong, and George wasn’t sure if he could handle it himself.

After some time, George came crashing into the clearing their group called their home, carrying Dream’s bloodied mask and Blob on his shoulder, simply just staring at the mask. Bad and Tubbo were the first ones to notice George run into the camp, so naturally they were the first one up asking questions.  
“George what the heck happened!?” Bad exclaimed, the worry piercing his voice as he stared down at the bloodied mask.  
“Where’s Dream?! Why do you have his mask?! And why is it….covered in blood…” Tubbo said, trailing off as he noticed the blood.  
“I-I don’t know. I came into a clearing and smelled the blood, and I just saw his mask laying there in a big dried up pool of blood,” George paused, taking a breath before continuing what he saw. “And there were two bloodied arrows on the ground, and Blob just kind of came out of the grass.” He pointed at the small marshmallow-like creature on his shoulder.  
George, Bad, and Tubbo, quickly hurried over to the rest of their small group, they were like a family with how close they all were. George set the mask down on the ground near the campfire that they were all gathered around. Techno stood up, his eyes locked on the mask. “George….explain.” he said, his dead voice sounding scarier than usual. George retold what he had told Tubbo and Bad, small gasps coming from other members of the group.  
George sighed, frustrated with this mystery. “If there is anything that I’m sure of, it is that Dream isn’t in that village. If he was, I would have seen a blood trail leading there, or anywhere else. It- it’s like he up and vanished!”  
Wilbur tried to reassure George, “We will find him. Tomorrow morning, let’s send out some search parties. Okay?” Wibur patted George on the back, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.  
Later that night, the sun had set, and the tense group slowly fell asleep to the crackle of the slowly dwindling campfire, and the light strumming of Wilbur’s guitar. Wilbur sighed as he strummed the well used strings of his guitar, staring into the light of the campfire.  
“There is no way he just...up and vanished.” He murmured to himself. Wilburs attention was soon brought to something touching his hand, Dream’s little Blob, nudging him. Wilbur glanced down at the living marshmallow and looked into the small creature’s unblinking eyes. “What’s up little guy?” He asked, knowing that it wouldn’t say anything, but it was polite to at least talk to it, they were alive after all.  
The small blob jumped up, and onto Dream’s mask, which had the blood cleaned off of it after it was brought into camp. They nudged their little head onto the smooth surface of the mask, and then looked back up at Wilbur.  
“Don’t worry little guy. We’ll find him.” Wilbur said, trying to sound confident for the small Blob. However, they just nudged their head onto the mask repeatedly, and harder and harsher than last time, before just deflating and staring down at the mask. Wilbur sighed, feeling bad for the tiny little marshmallow.

Soon enough the morning came, and the chirps of some birds was what woke people out of their sleep. Wilbur had fallen asleep on the ground, instead of in his sleeping bag, his guitar resting nearby. George was the first one awake, and he practically launched out of his sleeping bag and to a small table they made out of a wood log a while ago, with logs on their sides for seats. He was looking at a map of their surroundings, planning out search parties.  
Once the sun was up high enough and the group had full bellies, George called them all over. “Okay, so me and Tommy are going to stay here to guard the camp while you all are away searching.” George began to explain. “You will all go to the clearing that is on the path to the village. Then you will diverge into different directions in groups of two.” George paused, catching his breath.  
“Techno and Wilbur are going to go north, Tubbo and Skeppy will go west, and then Bad and Sapnap will go south.” He inhaled. “If Dream isn’t in any of those directions then I will assign a group to go east. Am I clear?” he said, voice firm.  
The group nodded and proceeded to run towards the clearing, they didn’t know Dream’s current state, but it was assumed that the more time they don’t look, the grimmer the outcome is.  
George and Tommy sat quietly, George looking over the map numerous times, and Tommy simply just fiddled with his fingers for around 30 seconds before complaining.  
“Why do we have to stay here again? It's so boring just sitting around doing nothing.” The younger one complained. His small red tail flicked with impatience. Tommy was a strange child really, one day Wilbur and Techno had stumbled across Tommy and Tubbo in a field, in horrible condition from what George was told.  
Both him and Tubbo were actually strange teenagers, Tommy looked like some kind of demon judging from the very, very obvious bright red horns and tail, and Tubbo looked like...some kind of bee.  
“Hellooooo, Earth to George” Tommy said, waving his hand in front of George’s face. George snapped out of his thoughts and quickly was brought back into the conversation.  
“Well, unless you want this camp to be raided, someone has to keep watch.” George explained. “Me for defense,” he explained, summoning one of his shields. It was clear, and tinted blue, in a pentagon shape. George waved his hand and the shield disappeared, leaving no trace of itself.  
“And you, for offense.” George finished, pointing at the sword Tommy had on the ground near him. It was an old iron sword, well used, with what looked like dried blood in the deeper scratches in the sword’s rough surface. George shuddered at that slightly, he didn’t want to think about what Tommy was doing to have it be that well used.  
“But if you are that bored, you could always go clean the grill racks.” George smirked, he knew it was a task everyone hated. It was a pain to clean them, and someone usually ended up with a broken nail or two from some of the cracked metal. They really needed to invest in a new one.  
“Bastard..” Tommy muttered as he stayed put, staring at the multiple colored bandaids on his arm, covering up who knows what. Everytime they got dirty the next day they were in tip top shape. George can only assume he had a stash of them hidden somewhere.  
Soon enough it had hit midday, and Tommy had fallen asleep on top of a tree branch he had climbed. George just sighed and got to work resetting the fire pit they had made for their nightly fires, well he was, until he heard a loud bang, followed by a even louder,  
“Fuck that hurt!” from a familiar voice.  
George’s head whipped around, and there was Dream. Looking completely unharmed and with his mask off. “How the hell do you stay in there for so long-” Dream was saying, almost shouting, staring at Blob. The small marshmallow creature only hopped onto Dream’s shoulder and buried their head into Dream’s neck. Apparently a sign of affection.  
“D-Dream!? Where the hell did you come from!?” George shouted, running towards the blond man and hugging him tightly.  
“Hey uh- George? I appreciate the hug but- please let go of me, you're crushing me.” Dream stammered, having just had the wind knocked out of him by George.  
George quickly let go and sat down in front of Dream. “Where did you even come from!? Everyone else is searching for you-” George inhaled. “When you didn’t come back from the village I went to go find you, and only your mask was there, in a pool of dried up blood-” George stammered, it was a horrific sight to find, even remember.  
Dream put his hands on George’s shoulders. “George, I’m fine. Okay?” Dream flashed a smile, which slightly put George at ease.  
“Ok- but, how did you even get here..?” George asked, obviously confused. It was just impossible for Dream to- just appear!  
Dream stammered for a moment before grabbing his mask and pointing at it. “Would you believe me if I said it was my mask…?”  
“Probably not. But sure, go on.” George said, crossing his arms. He was believing none of this, but when he thought about it, it seemed almost possible.  
“Well, uhm. You know how Blob here can just kind of, go into the mask?” Dream asked, and George simply just nodded in response. “I guess I can kind of do it??? It’s weird and I don’t even get it, but it’s helpful when I get injured real bad..it’s almost like...ah what do you guys call it…” Dream looked away for a moment, before giving up and just continuing, “Like when you guys sleep for a long time when you get hurt!” He exclaimed.  
“You mean a coma, Dream?” George said, slightly surprised that Dream either didn’t know what the word for that was, or that he forgot.  
“Yeah, that. A coma. I guess it’s kind of like that. All I remember was feeling a lot of pain in my shoulder and head, and then I was just out like a light.” Dream pondered for a moment. “Wait. I kind of remember why. I remember it being explained to me. When I get really hurt, I go in there to heal and rest, basically a coma but I just wander around white space, but at the risk of being completely defenseless…” Dream trailed off. Dream snapped his fingers. “It's like an end crystal!!” The man looked happy to figure it out.  
George was silent in processing that, but just shrugged. Things could be weirder.  
“Where did you get that mask anyways? It seems...powerful.”  
Dream’s smile faded as he spoke. “Oh. My mom…” he said, averting George’s gaze. It was clear this was a sensitive topic for Dream, so George didn’t prod any further.  
Their conversation was interrupted by groans and complaints, and George looked behind him to see everyone back, looking incredibly demotivated, before their faces turned to a look of surprise as they saw Dream, and he just waved like nothing happened.

After a long re explanation from Dream, everyone else, although now on the same level as confusion as George about this mystical mask, they seemed, semi-content. Happy to have Dream back of course, but slightly annoyed they had to search for nothing in the heat of the sun.  
Dream sat up when the sun got lower and stretched, “I should probably head to that village now huh?” He asked the group, to which he got a resounding,  
“NO!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I tried improving formatting and dialog with this fic, tell me how I did!  
> Now to explain Dream's mask. It's basically just an ancient heirloom of types that help protects the wearer. When they get an extreme injury, their body is put into a coma like state inside of the mask, at the risk of the mask being able to be taken by anyone and practically being defenseless. Blob was trying to signal that Dream was inside of the mask, but being a nonverbal little marshmallow creature really couldn't.
> 
> Poor Blob, he has a sucky name and can't talk. At least they are...eerily cute?


End file.
